


you are what you eat

by wecryglanny123



Category: youtube-rpf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: Person A: God, you’re such a dick.Person B: Well, you are what you eat.Person A: What.Person B: What.





	

Getting in an argument with Mark was like starting a world war , he was sure that he was right and so was Tyler , But the great king of dabbing was sure that everything he said was law and or completely right .

"Your such a dick " Tyler shouted across the garden and at his good friend .

"Well you know what they say , You are what you eat " he said proudly , jutting his head out in victory of his amazing comment .

"What ?" Tyler asked in complete confusion , he didn't understand what was going on and his mind was swimming with doubt of the current situation but he hopes to God that this situation is what he thinks it is . 

"What?" Mark said , not really understanding why Tyler was so confused , then it had occurred it him that he hadn't told Tyler he was bi yet . Well shit , he thought to himself .

"Well uh , I maybe have something to tell you , not really a big deal you see feel free not to listen and keep on with what you were doing before I said anything . I might be maybe bisexual " he said with his hand on the back of his neck and his red hair was shining in the golden sun of July .

"Really ? Why didn't you tell me sooner ?" Tyler looks really offended that he didn't tell him , him his best friend and long time crush .

"I didn't really know how to tell you that I liked you and they sort of come hand in hand right now " Mark said , turning around to start cleaning up the mess they made with their latest challenge .

"You what now ?" Tyler couldn't believe what he was hearing , the person that he had had a crush on for months maybe even a year was saying what he had wanted , no needed him to say for so long 

"You heard me you dick " It was Mark who was the most vulnerable one here and he was definitely feeling it as he turns to look at Tyler face to face , ready for the slap he knew was inevitably coming . but it didn't come and that was so shocking he opened his eyes to see Tyler's face only inches from his . 

"Well I guess they always say you are what you eat " he said with a smile in his voice but his face was stoic .

"Ah okay I may be reading this all wrong but stop me if I'm stepping over the line " he says leaning in for a kiss , lets just say that that was the first of many kisses to come from this blossoming relationship .


End file.
